fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Takato x Astrid
Characters Takato © Windwarrior234 Astrid © Zilver_Hawk Support Support Level C Takato: *sitting on a rock, looking out into the rising sun, deep in thought* ..... Astrid: *rubs her eyes* ...It's way too early for training... *yawns* Takato: *hears her and turns around* Who's there? Astrid: *her hand on her sword* It's possible I'm a friend; it's possible I'm a foe! Which are you? Takato: Only one person could talk like that...Astrid, it's Takato. Astrid: Hey! Friend it is! How are you doing, Takato? Takato: I've been doing well. How about you? Astrid: Fairly well. The humidity is dreadful though... Look at my hair!! Takato: It's getting to be summer, so it's bound to get that way... Astrid: I look like some sort of...of honky tonk singer!! Gah! But aside from that, what have you been up to? Takato: Aside from training and the occasional mercenary job, not much. Astrid: So it's been pretty dull for both of us in other words... *sighs* I miss the adventure. Takato: I don't; to be frank, I don't enjoy the idea of my dark side coming to life and trying to kill us all. Astrid: It was a good fight though! I'd like to try my hand at that again. Retreating...Ha! I'm ashamed... Takato: "Those who fight and run away live to fight another day." You know the adage. Astrid: Unfortunately. But there is no glory in running! Did King Arthur run? Did General Ike run? Did Attila run?! I think not! Takato: Didn't they all have to fall back at least once in order to avoid getting slaughtered, though? Astrid: ...Beside the point! All the same, I think we could have taken him. Takato: Astrid, that....that THING....was the complete embodiment of every ounce of negative emotion I've ever felt in my sixteen years of life. It was going to kill us if we didn't get out of there! Astrid: Stop being so dramatic Takato! Believe me. It could have been worse. Now...if it was Cho's embodiment of negative emotions half of Ferpia would be dead by now. Takato: Maybe it could be worse....but it's still pretty bad now. Astrid: Don't worry about it. I haven't read a book yet that let evil triumph over good. Takato: I only hope those stories were based from reality.... Astrid: About...40% of them were. But then again, I've never been good at math. Takato: *sighs* Right....but I've got friends all over the place, so I shouldn't worry so much.... Astrid: And you've got me. *winks* And Astrid Johansson doesn't lose! Takato: *smiles a little bit* Yeah...I just have to believe in victory. Then it'll come. End Support C Support Level B Astrid: *doing push-ups* Fifteen...sixteen... Takato: *nearby, training with his lance against a tree* Thirty-five...thirty-six....thirty-seven.... Astrid: Twenty....twenty seven...thirty eight...Hey!! You got me off count! Takato: *startled by her shout and drops his lance* S-Sorry! Astrid: Is that you again, Takato? Takato: Huh? Oh, Astrid....yeah, it's me. Astrid: Pick up your weapon! Sheesh! A wyvern rider caught unarmed! You could be ambushed! Takato; *picks up his lance* I would normally ask by who, but with everything that's been going on, that's not unlikely.... Astrid: Never hurts to be prepared! The enemy is everywhere... Takato: Now I think you've read one too many war stories.... Astrid: *blinks* What would make you say that? Takato: There are just moments when you seem absolutely paranoid.... Astrid: I'm not paranoid. ...Who told you that?! *grins* Takato: *smiles as well* You're the most confusing person I've ever met...and I still can't decide if that's good or bad.... Astrid: Oh, it's good naturally. It's a sheer joy to be in the presence of someone so unique. Takato: When you phrase it like that..... Astrid: Yes yes, I'm wonderful. We all know that. *chuckles* Now, is there something I can help you with perhaps. You were training? Takato: Oh, yeah! I was just trying to find a way to cut down on the time between two attacks. Since a lance is so long, it takes longer to attack with than a sword. Astrid: Exactly why I love my sweet little babies! *caresses her swords* Ahem...I mean. Perhaps we can figure out a way together. Takato: *chuckles* Yeah, I'd appreciate the help. Astrid: Sometimes there's nothing you can do with your weapon. Maybe it's yourself that has to recoil. Stab, then move your body. Takato: Hmm....maybe something like this? *stabs forward, then jumps aside to evade an imaginary thrust, then stabs again* Astrid: Exactly! You'll just have to find your own rhythm from there. Takato: *smiles a bit* Yeah, I suppose so. Astrid: You just need a bit more practice. Maybe I could get my master to show you a thing or two. Takato: Your master? Are you sure that a swordsman would do good teaching a lancer? Astrid: Merdoc can teach anyone anything. He's not half bad. I'm sure he could teach you a thing or two. Takato: *shrugs* Might as well give it a try.... Astrid: Come on. He should be having his afternoon tea in town. Takato: Alright then; what's the worse that could happen? Astrid: *raises one eyebrow* Never say that. Things could surprise you. Takato: Just trying to stay positive....even if now I get a feeling that I just signed a death sentence.... Astrid: Possibly. You'll just have to wait and see. *flips her hair over her shoulder and leaves* Takato: *sighs* I need to learn to keep my mouth shut.... End Support B Support Level A Astrid: You look surprised. Didn't think Merdoc could move that fast, did ya'? Takato: *cut up and bruised* No...didn't think he'd hit that hard, either..... Astrid: Eh...sorry. I didn't notice. You get used to it after a while. Takato: Hopefully I make sure I don't get this banged up next time.... Astrid: And you still want to go back? Ho ho! That's grand! Takato: I've never been one to back out of a challenge.... Astrid: Ha! And that's what I like about you! But remember, Merdoc's not afraid to get his hands dirty so keep an eye out. Takato: I'll keep that in mind for next time, then. Astrid: I probably should have taken you to him in the morning to begin with. He's always a bit more sluggish then. Takato; That wouldn't really help me.... Astrid: Well then...looks like you're on your own then! *smiles* Takato: No, I meant him being sluggish.... Astrid: You'll speed up in time. His methods have done wonders for me and I've only been training for about...two years? Takato: I'll just have to continue with it and see what happens. Astrid: No giving up on me now. It's been a while since I've had a good sparing partner. Takato: Right. *smiles* You're really skilled, Astrid Astrid: *grins* Thanks to Merdoc. If he can make a little Kilvas scum like me into a warrior, you'll be conquering that rage of yours in no time. Takato: I hope so....ever since then, I've felt so....tired. Astrid: Tired? Have you tried caffeine? Takato: Well, yes, but it's more of a mental fatigue.... Astrid: I see...well then meditation may be the answer to that. Takato: Meditation? Astrid: You know...relax the mind and body, find your "happy place?" Takato: Oh, yeah....I'm not sure how to do that, though.... Astrid: I'll have to show you sometime. It's not hard. Just...don't think. Takato: Don't think? Astrid; Clear your mind entirely. Not a thought at all. Takato: I'll...have to have someone show me how to do that..... Astrid: Alright alright. I'll have to give you a lesson myself. Unless you want to go ask Merdoc? Takato: I think I'd rather learn from you. *chuckles a bit* Astrid: I thought so. First of all, we'll need to find a nice quiet place. There's this lovely hill not far from here. Takato: Sounds to be as good a place as any *they go to the hill* Astrid: *sits down and crosses her legs* Like this. Just try to get comfortable, but not too comfortable or you'll fall asleep. *chuckles* Takato: *copies her position* Okay...now what do I do? Astrid: *closes her eyes* Just clear your mind. No emotion...no though. Relax every muscle in your body. Takato: *closes his eyes as well and takes a deep breath to calm himself* Astrid: Try to focus on...a happy place I guess. Mine's Kilvas...during the winter. Some people find the gray weather dreary, but I find it oddly refreshing...right there on the rocks...with the ocean spray on your face. Takato: *as he focuses on the image in his mind, a small aura begins to radiate from him* Astrid: *opens her eyes* *thinking* ...What the... Takato: *completely oblivious to it as he relaxes himself more and the aura grows stronger* Astrid: ...Takato? You alright there? *thinking* This is H.G. Wells all over again... Takato: *opens his eyes and the aura disappears* Yes, I'm alright. Why do you ask? Astrid: Uh...nothing. Nothing at all. You didn't notice anything peculiar? Takato: *is obviously confused* No.....should I have? Astrid: *eyes him carefully* I suppose not...What were you thinking about? Takato: I was just thinking of being with friends. Just...being with others that I enjoy being with. Astrid: ...They weren't glowing were they...just a thought. Takato: *looks at her strangely* Glowing? I don't think that's normal.... Astrid: Figuratively speaking! Of course...Just a thought, Just a thought. Takato: Right.....I'll take your word for it. Astrid: For a second there...I thought I was going crazy... Takato: I'll just...go back to meditating, then.... Astrid: Yeah you...do that. *blinks**thinking* I must just be crazy... Takato: *shrugs, closes his eyes and concentrates again. The aura reappears* Astrid: *her eyes widen* ...What in the name of Tennyson... Takato: *either doesn't hear her or chooses to ignore it* Astrid: ...Alright! Takato! Stop glowing this instant! I'm no doctor, but I'm fairly sure it isn't healthy! Takato: *startled out of his state, and the aura disappears again* What in the world are you talking about, Astrid? Have you completely lost your mind?! Astrid: I did that a long time ago. Something unscientific is occurring here! Takato: Is "unscientific" even a word? Nevermind; what are you talking about? Astrid: You, my friend, are rather curious. Hm...*puts a hand under her chin* And perfectly unaware of it yourself. Takato: Astrid, you're starting to really concern me right now.... Astrid: I am not crazy! You were glowing! Takato: *confused beyond a reasonable doubt* Glowing? Astrid: Yes sir you heard me! Glowing! Takato:....Astrid, I mean this in the nicest way possible, but I'm beginning to question your sanity.... Astrid: I am not crazy! I swear on Charles Dickens it's the truth! Takato: Either you're being serious or you're playing a trick on me..... Astrid: Would I lie to you?! Takato: *Has to think about that question before answering it* Well..... Astrid: Oh come on! You have to believe me! I'm not crazy!! Takato: Well....can you prove it? Astrid: ...I could go get Merdoc to witness it. Takato: If that's what it'll take to end this insanity, I'll go for it.... Astrid: I will prove it! I am not insane!! Master Merdoc!! Help me prove a theory!! Takato: What theory is this? Astrid: That you were bitten by something that had recently been exposed to cosmic radiation. Takato:....Wouldn't that kill me? Astrid: No. But that's based on an entirely different theory I'm working on. Takato: So...what do you want me to do, exactly? Astrid: Just...er...wait here!! And don't move a muscle! Takato: R-Right.... Astrid: I said no moving! *runs off* Takato: *freezes in place and waits for her to get back* Astrid: *returns a few moments later, looking rather down cast* ...Merdoc thinks I'm crazy too!! If I could take a picture I would! Takato: Perhaps you bringing me to him to demonstrate would help? Astrid: Alright glow worm...*grabs his wrist* Get your butt in gear! Takato: *startled by her sudden aggression* Okay! Okay! Astrid: And if you are radioactive and I start to glow, you're dead. *leads him off* I know what I saw! Takato: How do I get myself into these things? Astrid: *leads him to Merdoc and sits him down* Alright...do what I showed you. You'll see! It's not a story! Takato: O-Okay...*takes a deep breath and enters the meditative state. His aura begins to appear again* Astrid: *watches as Merdoc observes it curiously* I told you! Didn't I?! Didn't I?! Takato: *feels that he shouldn't open his eyes, so he doesn't* Astrid: I told ya'...You know there's gotta' be something special. Have you been flirting with the goddess lately, Takato? Takato: *opens his eyes and the aura fades* I can't think of what could be the issue..... Astrid: My guess is it has something to do with that Rage of yours...*coughs* Or cosmic rays...*coughs* Takato: *sweatdrops and chuckles nervously* Right....*seriously* So you think that maybe when my Rage was released, something else came with it? Astrid: Perhaps your Rage was holding you back all along. There may be more to you than what meets the eye. Takato: *falls into deep thought* I...that's a bit hard to fathom.... Astrid: Takato...your Rage came to life. I don't see how difficult this could seem. Takato: *sighs* You have a point there....I guess it's just hard for me to picture anything weird like that happening to me. I really should've learned by now. Astrid: You'd be surprised. Amazing things always seem to happen to the normal ones. Takato: I suppose so....I'm sorry....I'd like some time to think on this....*leaves in deep thought* Astrid: Hm...I have to admit. I'm jealous of you, Takato. END OF SUPPORT A Takato, Unwilling Hero and Astrid, Seeker of the Truth Eventually, Takato's Rage was defeated and the secrets surrounding the young man were revealed. Astrid was proud to know such a person, even if Takato was bashful about it. Together, they often came up with ways to use his abilities for the betterment of humanity. Of course, whether or not it worked would be a different story for a different day....